HTTYD: Changing Viewpoints
by Moon of Midnight
Summary: What happens when all of Berk is forced to watch the movie? Will viewpoints change? And who is this stranger? Hiccstrid


**HTTYD: Changing Viewpoints**

**AN: Well this is my first story in this site! . Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't flame me. :( I've seen these stories done before it's the basic "HTTYD characters watch the movie and their thoughts change during the film. I've taken several ideas from enchantress99, Ayame4679, Dominus Furor, FrostyBerk, and LaurenJr. HUGE shout out to them, they were my inspiration for writing this story. Minor spoilers for HTTYD 2. I don't really consider myself a very good writer if you think I'm a good writer please let me know, I have confidence issues.**

***story recommendation of the chapter* The Past Defines The Future, by NFS LOVER. This story is AMAZING everyone should read it. It's an AU where Astrid runs and tells Stoick that Hiccup is friends with a dragon so Hiccup is banished from Berk. It's a really long story but it is one of the best I've ever read. SO GO READ IT.**

**Prologue:**

Hiccups P.O.V.

I looked out my window and up at the sky and sighed. This is some of the best weather Berk ever gets, to bad I'm leaving. I was in my room gathering anything of relative importance to me. This was hard. I was leaving behind my childhood home where I was born and raised. I gently stuffed some more sketches into my pack. All that was left was to grab some food and leave dad a note. I decided to leave the note downstairs by dad's chair. It was where he would read me stories when I was small, well smaller. You see, I'm not your average Viking like everyone else on Berk. They're all large and beefy, I'm small and skinny. No wonder I'm called a talking fishbone.

Anyway the note was set and I walked out the door and to the market where some fishermen were just dropping off a basket of fish. I patiently waited until they left. Slowly, and carefully, I dragged the basket into the woods. Luckily, for me the market was on the edge of the village so it was easy to sneak away unnoticed, not like I was paid any attention to anyway. I mean really, look at my nicknames. Especially the one I'm called most often, Hiccup the Useless. It's really clever huh? Yeah I didn't think so either. Finally, I reached the cove and called for Toothless. I'll really miss this place, not the people. I would only miss one person. Astrid. The girl I've been crushing on forever. I don't think she even likes me back, even as just a friend.

"Come on bud, were leaving" I yelled. Toothless slowly made his way over to me. Once he was here he looked up at me with his sad puppy-dog look. "Don't give me that look Toothless; you know it's for the better. We're just not accepted here." He looked toward the entrance of the cove and scowled. As soon as I looked over, we both were blinded by a light and blacked out.

Normal P.O.V.

A bright light suddenly engulfed the hall and with a thud hundreds of Vikings appeared, almost immediately after the lights diminished uproar started. The members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were angry, after all they were being pulled from their everyday lives only to land here. There was a sharp whistle and everyone's attention was turned to the front of the hall. There were two people standing there. The first was a taller man dressed in delicate fine robes with a raven perched upon each of his shoulders. The second was shorter and was wearing dark leather armor with a helmet. His helmet had tinted glass where his eyes would be. He, at least they thought it was a man, was thinner than most people they knew. Stoick was the first person to speak up, "What do we owe the pleasure Odin?" The strange man finally spoke up. "I am here to show you all something that will right the events in your timeline" the crowd looked surprised. What was Odin talking about? He snapped his fingers and more flashes appeared behind them. Once the light disappeared dragons became visible. The Vikings looked back in anger. Odin spoke up, "The beasts will not be harmed" and at once all of their weapons disappeared.

He spoke once more, loud voice echoing throughout the hall, "The young man next to me is called The Dragon Conqueror. You WILL respect him, if he chooses he may keep his true identity a secret; He is here to answer your questions but only the ones he chooses". When The Dragon Conqueror spoke his voice was deeper than they expected, "The Dragon Conqueror is a lot to say so call me Fury". As Odin made his exit many hands rose to the air in hopes that their question would be answered. "As Chief Stoick gets the first question" said Fury. "What are those monsters doing here?" the chief asked. There were many nods of agreement in the crowd. "First Stoick, they are not monsters. Second the dragons are not what you think they are".

Back by the dragons Hiccup and Toothless smiled, there was someone else who didn't despise dragons! The next question was asked by Fishlegs, "How old are you?", "I'm 21 years old" there were gasps of shock; they had thought he was older. Snotlout asked, "Why don't we just kill the dragons, it would be so much easier?" This made Fury angry, "THEY ARE HARMLESS! If I was to kill a dragon it would go against my personal code, and I would be banished from my home. Killing a dragon would be like killing one of my friends – gasps and shouts resounded throughout the room – QUIET, as I was saying I'm called The Dragon Conqueror because I was the first person to train a dragon, that dragon was a night fury which is where my other name comes from. A hand shot up in the back of the crowd, "Who are you?", "OH, Hiccup never trusting anyone, I am from ten years into the future, and the place I'm from, - He stepped forward and moved to take off his helmet – is Berk."

There were cries of "lies!" and, "we would never become friends with those beasts!" Fury only laughed. These were the people he used to live with! He forgot how stubborn they were. Oh well, they were Vikings they **had** stubbornness issues.

He took off his helmet to reveal auburn hair and piercing green eyes. He had two braids behind his ear. Some of the crowd thought that he looked familiar. Toothless looked at the new stranger, he looked and smelled like – no it couldn't be him. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous haddock III, and I'm the current Chief of Berk."

**AN: HA! CLIFFHANGER. You should all feel happy, I just spent a whole hour and a half thinking up this idea and writing it down. There goes my free time. I'll try to update soon might not be able to Tuesday, I have important stuff to do.**

**See you later! :)**


End file.
